Twi25 Round 4
by naelany
Summary: Round 4 of Twi25 is based on a mix of word and picture prompts. The ratings will vary from T to M, and there will be varying pairings. Check it out, see if I can surprise you yet. All drabbles are Jasper-centric.
1. Chapter 1

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 1

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

"You missed, asshole."

Emmett's triumphant taunt as Edward aims for the last bottle sets Ed's teeth on edge. He shoots and misses – again – to howls of delight from Emmett.

Grudgingly, Edward hands the rifle back to me, rolling his eyes.

Loading the gun, I take careful aim, ignoring everything around me – _especially_ the comments coming from Emmett and Edward alike as they intend to distract me.

I take my time squeezing the trigger and am rewarded by the satisfying sound of my bullet hitting its mark.

Emmett hollers, "Ohhhh! Winner and still reigning champion of the campsite shoot-out: Jasper Whitlock!"


	2. Chapter 2

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 2

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Maria

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Acquiesce**

"It's time," she says.

I sigh. This "life's" growing weary. Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be an end to it all.

The fighting.

The changing.

The killing.

The _feeling_.

None of it's mine, and yet I bear it all, thanks to my..._gift_.

I glance around, then look at her again. So many, this time.

"All of them?" I ask, though I know the answer.

She nods curtly. "They've served their purpose, _Major_."

Her tone is mocking and a reminder that this is my duty. Still, I try to persuade her.

"Have Peter help," she says with finality.

I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 3

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Bliss**

She's taken to this life with such tremendous grace that I still cannot comprehend it. I've never, in all my years, seen a newborn with her control.

Not just over her blood-lust - though the fact that she has it is amazing - but over her emotions, too.

Not to mention her strength!

At first, I stayed close because I feared for her, knowing how much she would hate herself if she lost control.

Now I stay because the sheer happiness she exudes is intoxicating in its own way.

She's always been one of a kind, but never more so than now.


	4. Chapter 4

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 4

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Collapse**

"Jazz! Snap out of it, man..."

"Jasper, stop!"

Their words wash over me as Emmett carries me outside, his arms locked tight around my chest. They do _nothing_ but incite my anger.

_That __blood __is _mine! _Mine__!_

It isn't until we're far enough away for the fresh air to take the smell of her blood with it that sense starts to crawl back to me.

_Blood__... __so __much__ blood__... _

My body slackens. Emmett lets go once he figures out I've stopped fighting. I fall to the ground.

_Oh__ God__... __Bella__! __What __have __I __done__?_

I dry-heave, needing to expel...

Purge.


	5. Chapter 5

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 5

Penname naelany:

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Damp**

"Oh Jazzie, it's all gone... what're we going to _do_?"

Alice's voice trembles as she digs through what's left of our bookshelves, picking up our wedding album. It, like everything else we own, is sodden after the flood.

We had only barely managed to get out ourselves before things got too bad, but we had to leave everything behind - including our pets.

I sigh as I kneel next to Jake's body, running my fingers through his damp fur. "I'm sorry, buddy... we're gonna miss you."

A whimper.

Looking up, I see Leah crawling out from her hiding place behind Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 6

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Defile**

"Oh, God..."

My hand flies to my throat at the sight before me as I try in vain to suppress a sob.

The headstone's overturned, the flowers I'd left the week before shredded and thrown everywhere. There's graffiti marring the letters and his picture, but my eyes are too blurred with tears to be able to read what it says.

I'd been warned and had come prepared, or so I thought. Silently, I set about cleaning his final resting place, not stopping until the headstone is clean and upright again.

_Here__ Lies __Major __Jasper __Whitlock__. __Beloved__ Son__, __Husband__, __And __Father__._


	7. Chapter 7

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 7

Penname naelany:

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

"Ready?" I whisper.

She nods. I remove my hands from her eyes. She blinks, taking in the scene before her, gasping softly. "Jasper! What's all this?"

She turns to me with wide eyes. I grin, resting my hands on her extended belly.

"Well, B, since you're not really allowed out of bed... I wanted to do _something_ to make our anniversary special. Especially since it'll be the last one we'll spend alone."

She turns in my arms, kissing me deeply. "That's the sweetest thing..."

Carefully, I help her down onto the cushions before settling next to her.

"Happy anniversary, darlin'."


	8. Chapter 8

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 8

Penname naelany:

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Demure**

I step out of the shower, glancing at the clock.

_Perfect __timing__._

By now, Edward'll be in position, waiting for my arrival – ready for me.

I don't hurry to get ready. He'll wait for as long as I wish him to, and he'll take whatever I deign to give him.

Funny, really, how my usually take-charge husband so willingly gives himself to me.

When I open the door to our playroom, I smile at his waiting form, kneeling in the middle of the room, knees spread wide, eyes downcast, hands locked behind his head, and his cock hard and needy.


	9. Chapter 9

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 9

Penname naelany:

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Elixir**

_But __when __I __kissed __a __cop __down __on __Thirty__-__Fourth __and__ Vine_

_He__ broke __my__ little __bottle __of __Love __Potion __Number __Nine_

I watch in amusement as Bella and Alice dance together, singing along at the top of their lungs to one of the silliest songs I've ever heard. But it's a favorite of theirs.

Bella grins, pulling me up from my seat, Alice soon joining in the effort. I roll my eyes, but oblige. It's her birthday, after all, and this "sock-hop" was her idea.

_Love __Potion __Number __Nine__..._

As the last notes drift away, I pull her to me.


	10. Chapter 10

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 10

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Feign**

"So we're heading out at nine, sharp. Do you need me to pick you up?"

Edward looks at me expectantly. I shrug, trying to keep my voice level. "Sure, it's on the way, anyway, right?"

He grins, nodding and turning to talk to Emmett and Rose while I try desperately not to show my excitement at the thought of being alone with him. Possibly for the entire ride to camp.

Keeping my eyes trained on my book, I swallow past the ever-present lump of fear and hope that Edward will find out my biggest secret.

I'm in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 11

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Hollow**

The second the last drop of blood passes my lips, my senses return, bringing remorse. Panic. Guilt.

With horror, I lay down the drained form of some nameless woman with more care than is warranted. I stare down at her, her final moments replaying in my mind now the haze of blood-lust is lifting. I feel it all again.

Pain.

Fear.

Despair.

Loss.

Love.

And worst of all - forgiveness.

She hadn't known me, hadn't known who or what I was, but she forgave the sin of ending her life - even asked _me_ to forgive _her_.

Sated, I feel empty inside.


	12. Chapter 12

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 12

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Push**

"Come on, Bella, just one more... that's it; you can do it..."

Bella growls something unintelligible at the doctor, beads of sweat forming on her brow as she strains harder still. Her fingers are a vise around my hand as she tightens her grip. For a moment, I worry she might break some bones - hers, or mine.

All is forgotten when a shrill wail fills the air.

Seconds pass.

My eyes are fixed on Bella's, unable to handle the sight of blood on her.

The nurse appears next to me, placing our son on Bella's chest with a whispered, "Congratulations."


	13. Chapter 13

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 13

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/?, Bella/?

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Her foot scuffs the dirt. A frown mars her brow. Her teeth worry her lip.

Sighing, I pull her to me, murmuring, "What's wrong, Bells?"

She blushes, ducks her head. "Nothing," she mumbles.

Silence.

Resting my head on top of hers, we watch the view from our campsite for a while.

Finally, she shifts.

She whispers, "Jasper? When did you... _How _did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were into guys."

I pause, confused why she's asking after years of knowing me.

"There's this girl..." she adds in a soft voice, blushing fiercely.

"Bella?"

"I think I like her, Jazz."


	14. Chapter 14

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 14

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Edward/Bella - Jasper's POV

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Quixotic**

Watching things unfold in front of my eyes, I'm torn between amusement and concern - for my family as well as, strangely enough, Bella - and exasperation.

Being from the South, and being as old as I am, how to treat a lady was bred into me. So I understand perfectly Edward's desire to treat Bella right. Though not quite from the same era as me, he still hails from a time when women were doted upon.

Seeing the extremes he takes it to, though, leaves me shaking my head - and at times stifling a laugh, especially when I feel Bella's reactions.


	15. Chapter 15

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 15

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Return**

"_Return__ to __sender__ - __address __unknown__. __No __such __number__. __No __such __zone__,"_ the radio blares.

It'd almost be funny, if I wasn't staring at the large envelope in my hands, reading those very words over and over again, as I have ever since the mail arrived.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wipe furiously at my eyes.

I've been trying to get in touch with my dad for months, but he refuses to acknowledge I even exist.

His last words to me before he kicked me out ring in my ears.

_You __are __dead __to __me__._

Soon, I will be.


	16. Chapter 16

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 16

Penname: naelany

Pairing:Jasper

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Ripple**

"Leah, no!"

None of us realized there was one more left until Leah goes after him. She's determined, but her pent up anger and need to prove herself make her lax. She's losing.

"Jacob!"

I run, but I'm not fast enough to prevent Jacob from having his bones crushed.

The piercing howls and growls of anger echo in the air - the rage and need for revenge, as well as concern for their brother, seem to ripple from wolf to wolf.

Like a stone tossed in water, the effect is ongoing. Growing. Changing.

Carlisle is at Jacob's side in an instant.


	17. Chapter 17

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 17

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Simple**

I stand by the door, taking a second to just breathe and observe.

Our whole family is here today to celebrate his fortieth birthday. It's a milestone, considering the doctors had given him only a year to live - three years ago.

Jasper's laugh reaches my ears, causing me to smile. He looks radiant - beautiful.

Walking up to him, I kiss the crown of his head.

He looks up, grinning. "Hey, babe. Sit with me?"

I comply. He puts an arm around my shoulders.

Glancing around again, I realize this is perfect.

Family.

Food.

Music.

As laid back as my husband.


	18. Chapter 18

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 18

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Alice (POV - Carlisle)

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Stagger**

In all my years, I have never seen a vampire be anything but graceful - our movements too fluid to be natural... for a human, at least.

In battle, especially, this is true for him out of all of us. Jasper's poise is phenomenal. His movements fluid and lethal.

He is death made corporeal.

That all changed in one, horrible moment.

Alice, blinded by the wolves, did not see him coming.

Jasper is not close enough, not fast enough to aid her.

We all watch in horror as she is taken from us.

His step falters and he staggers back, reeling.


	19. Chapter 19

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 19

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

_Only__ twenty__-__three __minutes __more__..._

Standing to the side, it's everything I can do to control myself. The last few days have been so emotionally charged that it's felt as if I'm stuck in a maelstrom.

My own anxiety's bad enough, but the emotions barraging me from the family - Rose and Esme especially - are too much. I don't know how much more I can handle before I lose control of my gift and begin to project.

As it is, the family can feel it. We can't afford the unwanted attention, so I hold on to what Alice told me.

_Twenty__-__one__ minutes__... _


	20. Chapter 20

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 20

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Stolen**

For weeks, it's been the same pattern: stolen glances, knowing smiles, fleeting touches in passing.

Nothing changes.

Every day, I long for him. Every night, I dream.

I want him - _crave_ him.

He knows it, too. I think.

Another party.

I resign myself to never fulfilling that need and just get drunk.

The evening wears on.

Refilling my beer, I freeze.

Heat radiates my body.

My breath hitches as I feel his breath fan across my neck at his whisper. "Finally you're alone..."

I turn, confused.

Taking my hand, he lifts it to his lips, murmuring, "What's your name, darlin'?"


	21. Chapter 21

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 21

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Surface**

Knocking on his door, I wait until I hear his distracted, "Come in," before entering his study.

I barely manage to keep from chuckling at the sight before me.

His hair is disheveled, glasses askew. Papers are strewn across every inch of workspace. Scattered across those are various bits and bobs I'm not sure I could identify.

Placing the tray of tea and biscuits on the small side table, I lean against the desk, my fingers combing through his blond curls.

He looks up, smiling apologetically.

I grin. "I figured you wouldn't come up for air on your own, so..."


	22. Chapter 22

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 22

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Trap**

It's almost too easy.

Contacts to hide the red eyes.

A crooked smile.

A roving glance.

A wave of desire so strong that it cancels out their inherent sense of danger enough for me to go in for the kill.

Literally, and figuratively.

I take pleasure from my kills - in every way.

This time is no different as I lead the unassuming brunette away. It's as if she has no sense of self-preservation.

"What's your name, Sugar?" I purr, trailing a finger along her jaw.

She shivers. "Bella."

Skimming my nose along her neck, I inhale her bouquet.

_She__'__s __mine__!_


	23. Chapter 23

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 23

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: M

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Under**

"_No__! __Please__! __Stop__..."_

I whimper, covering my ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. It doesn't matter. I can't shut off my memories, as I hear them all again. Begging. Pleading for me to not take their life. Praying to a God I no longer believe in for salvation.

Despair.

Agony.

Betrayal.

So many emotions - too many. I envy my victims as I ache for the release I grant them. At least there _is_ an end for them, where I am forced to live through their torture for eternity.

Every kill I sink further, drowning in emotion.


	24. Chapter 24

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 24

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Wander**

Walking through these halls and seeing all the displays is like touching history. Even I can recognize that. For me, though, the true excitement comes from watching his rapture as he takes everything in.

Every few paces, he stops to read a plaque or point out something of particular interest to him. His face lights up with each new discovery, and his eagerness to share his delight is endearing to me.

He twines our fingers, pulling me to him. "Thank you for this, Edward," he murmurs before kissing me softly.

Cupping his cheek, I smile. "You're welcome, Jazz. Happy birthday."


	25. Chapter 25

TheTwilightTwenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 25

Penname: naelany

Pairing: Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photosforprompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 canbefoundhere:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

This is one of those times I'm glad I live alone. No one there to make fun of my habits, even if this one is born out of heartache. I _only_ resort to this after a break-up, and tonight is no different.

Years ago, after Alice left me, I asked Rosalie how she dealt with it. This had been her answer - candlelight, a bath, a good book, and a bottle of Cuervo.

Closing my eyes, I sink lower into the water, Edward's words ringing in my ears.

"_I __can__'__t __do __this__, __Jasper__. __I__ can__'__t __live __in __hiding __any more__. __I__'__m __sorry__."_


End file.
